


Kiss me, i'm Christmas elf

by Windwave



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Slash, hydrafluff, hydrahusbands in love, it's Christmas
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: – Никогда бы не подумал, что кто-то из Австралии может любить Рождество. Что вы там вообще наряжаете? Доски для сёрфинга? Кенгуру? И празднуете на пляже?
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 7





	Kiss me, i'm Christmas elf

Блядская ёлка, или сосна? – Рамлоу не особо сёк в видах хвойных и схватил на рождественской ярмарке ту, что казалась круче, пышней и выше всех – кололась даже сквозь рукава куртки и перчатки. А ещё лезла пушистыми ветками в лицо и закрывала, мать его, весь обзор.

Кое как добравшись до машины, Рамлоу запихнул хвойного монстра в багажник и опасливо покосился на телефон – но тот молчал. Роллинз не придал значения его отлучке.

Роллинз.

Всё это было, блядь, ради него. 

Ради чертового Роллинза, который, как оказалось, обожает Рождество.

Всё началось в тот ебаный сентябрьский день, когда они вдвоём разделывали труп на чердаке роскошного особняка. 

Не то, чтобы это был обычный вторник, но приказ от ГИДРЫ был ясней некуда: их цель – очередной перебежчик, чьё имя Рамлоу забыл сразу же – должна была исчезнуть с концами. 

И тогда ему показалось отличнейшей идеей не просто пристрелить двухметрового жирдяя, задолжавшего ГИДРЕ пару десятков миллионов и пару особо ценных секретов, а нахуй разделать его, чтобы потом без проблем избавиться от расчлененного трупа.

И вот они оказались вдвоём на чердаке, по локоть в крови и ножами в руках, на полу перед ними на аккуратно расстеленном брезенте – уже лишившийся рук и ног труп, и тут Роллинз поверх голову Рамлоу посмотрел в угол и внезапно проговорил:

– Рождество скоро.

Рамлоу озадаченно перекинул нож из ладони в ладонь.

– Что? Ты ебанулся? Оно через три месяца.

Вместо того, чтобы нормально, по-человечески ответить, Роллинз только пожал плечами, продолжая что-то разглядывать в углу и вынуждая – как же это бесит – посмотреть туда же.

Там, аккуратно замотанная, стояла пластиковая елка и высилась идеально-ровная башенка из прозрачных пластиковых коробок, набитых игрушками. Видимо, неудачник, заливший кровью пол своего чердака, обожал этот праздник. Или его мамаша. Или детишки. Честно говоря, Рамлоу было всё равно – он, не отрываясь, смотрел на Роллинза, такого вдохновлённого, мечтательного. И заляпанного кровью с головы до ног. Восхитительная картина.

– Три месяца пролетят быстро, – пожав плечами, отозвался он наконец, и вновь опустился на колени рядом с трупом, поудобней перехватив тяжелый нож с широким лезвием. – И скоро пора будет печь печенье.

– Какое, мать твою, печенье?

– Рождественское.

– Три месяца, Роллинз. И нам наверняка не светит ни хрена рождественского – отправят в жопу мира и сиди где-нибудь в болоте. Давай шевелиться, хочу убраться отсюда побыстрей.

Второй раз – и это было уже совсем подозрительно, потому что Роллинз мало о чём повторял дважды – Рамлоу услышал про Рождество, когда они летели из Вашингтона в Хьюстон – обычным самолётом, потому что это было хитроумное прикрытие. 

И Роллинз замедлил шаг у витрины какого-то очередного магазинчика, разглядывая разноцветные коробки с рождественским печеньем. А была, между прочим, только середина ноября.

– Что, скоро? – Не удержался от того, чтобы поддеть его, Рамлоу.

И Роллинзу бы огрызнуться в ответ, но он только задумчиво кивнул и отошёл от витрины.

– Никогда бы не подумал, что кто-то из Австралии может любить Рождество. Что вы там вообще наряжаете? Доски для сёрфинга? Кенгуру? И празднуете на пляже?

Всё это Рамлоу бормотал себе под нос, но то и дело косился на Роллинза, и – бинго! – на доске для сёрфинга он дёрнул уголком рта.

Кажется, это херня действительно много для него значила.

Так что вечером двадцать четвертого декабря Рамлоу, с трудом удерживая здоровенную хвойную тварь в руках, стоял перед дверью апартаментов, которые они снимали вместе, и настойчиво стучал носком ботинка в дверь, попутно размышляя о том, что на месте Роллинза он бы первым делом ткнул в гущу веток какой-нибудь пушкой из домашнего арсенала - и побольше.

Но вместо этого наконец-таки открывший дверь Роллинз с пару десятков секунд молчал – и жаль, что нельзя было рассмотреть сквозь ветки его лицо, а потом с тихим смешком проговорил:

– Она огромная.

– Ну да. А ты что думал? Что я куплю мелкую херню в горшке. Ты заберёшь её у меня или нет?

– Неа, – снова хмыкнул Роллинз и ушёл вглубь квартиры.

Чертыхнувшись, Рамлоу потащил ёлку – или это всё-таки сосна?! – следом. К счастью, вместе с хвойным монстром ему впарили с деревянную подставку, так что одной проблемой было меньше. Хотя мысль свалить ёлку посреди комнаты – и пусть Роллинз с ней ебётся – была очень соблазнительной.

Но бросать начатое на пол пути Рамлоу ненавидел, так что потратил еще пару минут, чтобы закрепить ёлку на подставке – попутно даже не особо обломав ей ветки, чем можно было даже гордиться.

А потом получил в руку стакан с щедро налитым виски.

Ладно, может, Роллинз, стоявший рядом и нежно – нежно, мать его! – смотрящий на ёлку и заслуживал прощения.

Умиротворенный, Рамлоу отхлебнул виски – и лишь потом заметил в его руках разрисованную красно-зелеными узорами коробку.

– Это что, блядь, игрушки?

– Ну да. 

– Я тебе ничего не говорил про ёлку…

Роллинз пожал плечами:  
– Не принеси ты её, я бы связал тебя и обмотал гирляндой. Вышло бы тоже неплохо.

Не в силах решить, возбуждает его эта идея или вызывает желание врезать Роллинзу, Рамлоу вновь приложился к виски, И покосился на коробку.

– Там шарики.

– Ага.

– И блядские блестящие звездочки.

– Даже есть пара бело-синих специально для тебя.

– Я не собираюсь их вешать. Я купил тебе ёлку! Всё! Ебись с ней сам.

Роллинз вскинул брови, но Рамлоу показал ему средний палец и ретировался на диван. К счастью, бутылка виски стояла на журнальном столике, так что он плеснул себе ещё, стащил свитер, оставшись в одной футболке, и откинулся на спинку, наблюдая, как Роллинз ёбется с ёлочными игрушками и той самой гирляндой, которой он грозился его обмотать.

Гирлянда, кстати, были длинной.

Но спустя едва ли пять минут Рамлоу не выдержал:  
– Какого хрена ты так вешаешь шарики?

Роллинз замер, а потом глянул на него через плечо.

– Что?

– В одну линию. Блядь, это же не чертёж инженерный какой, чтобы делать всё ровно.

– Мне так нравится.

Раздраженно фыркнув в стакан, Рамлоу поднялся.

– Дай сюда коробку.

Он успел повесить штук десять игрушек – в восхитительно продуманном беспорядке, когда Роллинз перехватил его за запястье.

– Тот золотой не гармонирует с остальными. И висит криво.

– Заебись он гармонирует. Золотой и красный – классическое, мать его, сочетание. И нормально он висит, отвали.

– Он блестит, а остальные – нет.

В следующую секунду Роллинз потянулся, чтобы снять этот чёртов шарик, но Рамлоу коротко и не особо нежно ударил его по руке.

– Отвали от моего шарика.

Это было ошибкой.

Обычно Рамлоу помнил о всех важных мелочах, но сейчас то, что нельзя трогать Роллинза, если он сам этого не хочет, просто вылетело из головы.  
И стоило ему ощутимого удара в челюсть.

Сглотнув чуть солоновато-медную слюну, Рамлоу повёл плечами и хмыкнул.

– Мой шарик отличный, а вот твои висят как уёбища.

Роллинз слегка сощурился. И положил коробку с оставшимися игрушками на пол, а потом отодвинул её ногой чуть дальше.

Драться под рождественской ёлкой было чертовски романтично. Бил, впрочем, Рамлоу в пол силы, но останавливаться не собирался – если уж не получается убедить оппонента в том, что он не прав, словами, помогут кулаки. А Роллинз просто любил бить людей (и был, наверняка, тоже оскорблён за свои шарики).

– Индейку, кстати, я не купил, – выдохнул Рамлоу, когда они оба оказались на полу (он сверху), и его локоть плотно лежал на горле Роллинза (вторая рука, впрочем, была в болезненном захвате, но на это можно было не обращать внимание… какое-то время).

– Зато я испёк печенье.

Это было слишком неожиданным заявлением – и Рамлоу на секунду растерялся. За что и поплатился тем, что пришла его очередь быть вжатым в пол.

– Какое, мать твою, печенье?

– Рождественское. С имбирём. А у тебя кровь на лице.

– Какая неожиданность. Давай, поцелуй меня.

Лицо было разбито не только у него, так что у поцелуй был двойной привкус крови.

Но это было даже романтично.

И очень по-рождественски.


End file.
